Even After Everything
by Sincerely-Vixen
Summary: Even After everything…we couldn't stay together…but I still held a place for her in my heart, I always would. InuXKag.


**Even After Everything**

One-Shot

Rating: M – Language and adult situations.

Summary: Even After everything…we couldn't stay together…but I still held a place for her in my heart, I always would. InuXKag.

* * *

Even After Everything

I could feel my heart tighten and cut off the blood running through my veins as I watched her bright blue eyes reading line after line on that damn paper. My vision followed her face, the soft lightly tanned complexion that was hers and hers alone. I watched her bite her bottom lip, a nervous habit she took hold of in the 4th grade. I memorized the way her midnight black hair would fall over her shoulders, and the way her hand would move, as she flips the page again. This was it, wasn't it? Today was the day.

Kagome, my beautiful wife and I…were divorcing.

Shocking isn't it? I thought we'd last forever, hell I think even Kami thought we'd last forever, but nothings for sure, and as time changes, feelings do too.

"Now, Kagome, please sign here and here…" I watched as her attorney, Kikyo Hamada, pointed at each painful line. She flipped her straight black hair back and continued talking to my own attorney, Miroku Hoshi, as well as my best friend. I clasped my hands together, tightening them as if it would somehow save me as Kagome took the small ball point pen in her slender fingers and started signing away.

My gold eyes darkened as I saw her neat printing stain the white paper of the damned documents. I felt a heavy hand on my shoulder and felt it tighten. I knew it was Miroku. I knew he understood.

I looked into Kagome's eyes, for the fraction of the second she looked up at me and my whole world collapsed on me. It was as if it was final now. Kagome, the girl that showed me the world, that made me love until my heart exploded and I were, honest to God, divorcing. Of our own free will.

I closed my eyes, shutting myself away, willing my heart to continue beating…

But it just wouldn't listen.

* * *

"_Remember InuYasha Takahashi? The one you had a crush on in elementary? Well he's in the Demon gang." Sango Yomoto, Shikon High's star athlete pointed towards the large group of male teens that were gathered in front of the public school._

_The bright blue eyed black haired girl tilted her head slightly and raised a delicate eyebrow. Her long time crush and old friend was now part of some ridiculous gang?_

"_A gang? Really?" She asked in a soft voice, looking towards the other girl. Sango nodded her head, her chestnut brown hair bobbing along with her. She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, looking at the guys who whistled when another girl with a short skirt walked by. The girl blushed and ran off in the other direction._

"_Yup. The Demons. If you want to survive this high school, Kagome, you best stay away from them, their nothing but trouble." And with that, she pulled her friend behind her and into the school's side entrance, not noticing when Kagome caught eyes with InuYasha._

"_Argh! Sango Yomoto! It's only been 2 weeks since I've transferred back and you decide to ditch me for your boyfriend?! I'm going to hurt you when I see you!" Kagome yelled into her cell phone at her friend. She quickly flipped it closed and started walking outside._

_Only 2 weeks had passed since Kagome had entered Shikon High. She had made a few new friends and caught up with old friends who she had gone to elementary and part of Jr. High with, back before she had moved to Kyoto, but stuck mostly to Sango and her boyfriend Miroku, who she was currently ditching her for. Kagome rolled her eyes and stuffed her cell phone into her messenger bag before she bumped into someone._

"_Oh geez! Sorry about that!" Kagome smiled brightly as she looked at who she bumped into. She immediately froze when she saw that she had bumped into her secret crush, and all time bad boy, InuYasha Takahashi. _

"_No worries, Kagome." InuYasha's velvet rich voice sounded. He smirked down at the shorter girl, who blushed right away and bent down to pick up the papers that she had dropped, remembering her instantly. When she looked up she noticed InuYasha was watching her with those dark gold eyes, framed by thick black eyebrows that clashed slightly with his short spiked up silver hair, which came to a long rat tail at his nape. _

_"Uhm…s-sorry…" Kagome stammered, mentally berating herself for being so childish. She stood there; staring at the ground, watching her feet scuff the floor and feeling InuYasha stare at her. They used to be good friends, but she doubted if anything would be the same again._

"_See ya around, Kagome." InuYasha smirked once more and took her hand in his larger ones, pressing his lips softly to it and winking before he walked on, leaving a flustered Kagome behind him._

* * *

That was the start of our relationship. Kagome and I had started becoming good friends, if not just acquaintances. She helped me with English homework and I helped her find her way around school, even when she was familiar with every place possible.

It was hell though, being friends. My gang members couldn't stand me knowing a goody two shoes and hers couldn't stand that she knew a gang member. She was really important to me though, she was one of my first real friends back when I knew her in Elementary and I wasn't going to lose her.

In fact, I threw everything away to be with her.

* * *

"_Kagome, listen, I won't be able to make it today…some Demon business came up…" I sighed deeply into the phone. I hated standing Kagome up, especially for the dicks I was forced to called 'friends'. I ran a hand through my silver hair, which I started growing out now, just because I knew how much Kagome wanted to see me with long hair._

"_InuYasha! Fine…but come over right after okay? My family isn't home, so we can watch movies!" Kagome giggled into the phone. I frowned a bit; I could hear her disappointment shining dully through her fake understanding. I said a small bye before hanging up and shoving my cell into my pocket._

"_Yash. Get going." Koga Ookami, a member of the Demons ordered while tying his black hair up. I flicked him off before walking alongside him and toward the alley. Today was a normal drug deal. Nothing too special._

"_Anyways, you seeing that bitch?" Koga asked after he finished rambling on and on about the new clients. Hitan and Manten, brothers that were new to the block and in another gang across town. I clenched his fist, trying to calm my anger and sooth my blood as it boiled._

"_Her names Kagome. And she ain't mine. We're just friends." I had been stressing this point for the past 6 months, but everyone refused to believe a word that came out of my mouth, in favour of listening to the direct opposite._

"_Whatever…" Koga teased as they saw two men walking forward. I sighed and took my hands out of my pockets. Koga started talking to them, piercing into their eyes with his blue ones. He had a knack for freaking the hell out of people. I decided to lean against the alley walls, waiting for this to be over so I could go and hang out with Kagome._

_As usual everything was going perfectly, until one of the taller, toad like guy pulled out a knife, holding it to Koga's throat and screaming at him to hand over all of the Angel Dust. I jumped in immediately, grabbing him in the throat as Koga sprang toward the other brother._

"_Fucking bitch!" Koga screamed as he started pummelling the guys head into the ground. The dull thud of the skull cracking against the pavement echoing off the walls as crimson splattered everywhere. I turned a blind eye as I pinned the other man, who was screaming at Koga to stop._

"_Koga, stop already!" I yelled out, I turned my head as Koga started kicking his foot into the side of the man's head. Suddenly, I felt a blinding pain in my side, looking down with shocked gold eyes I saw the silver gleam of the 6 inch knife sticking out of my side, blooding spewing forth._

"_YASH!" Koga yelled before jumping to save me. I slumping back, hitting the pavement painfully. I watched with hazy eyes as Koga kicked the man in the face, and started punching him over and over. Swears and shouts were heard dully as I looked down, seeing my life drain away._

_The only thing that entered my thought was seeing Kagome one last time, and apologizing for not being able to see her. I don't know why, she wasn't that important but even so, I felt my heart thudding to just see her…with that, I slowly got up, ignoring the jabs of blinding pain, walking with unsteady feet passed a shock Koga and a barely alive thug._

"_YASH! What the Fuck! Where the hell are you going?!" Koga screamed, I waved my hand half heartedly, yelling back in a hoarse voice, as I held my side and tried to breath,_

"_I'm out." I then started stumbling forth, dragging my half dead body to Kagome's house, blood drops leaving a trail of my whereabouts._

_I stood in front of the door, breathing heavily as I held my wounded side, ringing the door bell over and over again. My vision starting to fade and the pain was starting to become unbearable._

"_InuYasha! Hey, took you—INUYASHA!" Kagome Screamed as she caught my body, holding me close to her. She looked down and saw the blood staining her white tank top. Tears immediately sprang to her eyes as she gripped my shoulders._

"_InuYasha! You idiot! What happened?! Stay with me, please! InuYasha!" Kagome screamed at me. I just scoffed and rolled my eyes, smirking slightly as I rested my forehead against her shoulder, remembering a time when she had done the same. Back in Jr. High she used to get bullied by a boy named Naraku, and I would always let her cry on my shoulder when she needed._

"_Shut up, Kagome. You know I'll be fine…" I lied. I wasn't sure. I didn't know. I only hoped. The last thing I remember was feeling a jolt of pain stab into my side once more and Kagome's tears falling against my face._

* * *

After that little incident, Kagome had called the hospital. I made it out just fine and I quit the gang right after. Kagome had been pissed at me for the whole week I was in the emergency room though, yelling and rambling on and on about how I was an idiot and how she was going to make sure I never forgot it.

Oh, and I never forgot it.

Two years after that, Kagome and I officially started dating. We were out of high school and both went to Tokyo University, which, by some miracle, I had actually gotten into. I know, shocker. We were really happy, and I was going to ask her out in our third year of university, which came fast. I was a nervous wreck when I had asked her to meet with me.

That was the day; I also got hit by a car.

Yeah, fate was funny, wasn't she?

_Bitch._

* * *

"_But Miroku, what if it isn't the right time, or what if I say something stupid…Holy fuck…What if she says no!" I was ranting again for the billionth time during that week. I had finally decided to ask Kagome for her hand, and of course, I was freaking out, and that's where my best friend, Miroku came in._

_Miroku laughed and slapped my back, shaking his head and running his free hand into his black hair. He looked me dead in the eyes, still in amusement._

"_You love her. She loves you. 'Nuff said, fool." _

_Leave it to Miroku to __**not make me feel better**__. I was going to wreck him. Miroku laughed again, giving my shoulder a slight squeeze,_

"_InuYasha, it'll be fine. You two are meant to be, until the end of time. Nothing can change, nothing __**will**__ change! Now hurry the heck up, don't keep your girl waiting!" Miroku hollered. I rolled my eyes and flipped him off as I ran across the street. I had never been one to use street lights, seeing them as a waste of my time._

_As I saw Kagome in the distance I yelled her name loudly, waving and smirking as her eyes lit up with happiness. Today was the day I would ask Kagome to be mine, forever. It would be alright, I knew it would. I looked both ways quickly before I booked it across the street, not paying attention to the car that suddenly turned the corner._

_I could tell you what happened, all the graphic details about how I suddenly found myself in a world of pain, and throwing up blood, in the middle of the road, but I honestly can't remember. It all happened too fast. I tried to focus my vision, but the world was upside down, I saw a blurry figure step out of what I guessed to be the car that was only a few feet away from me and scream loudly for help. Shouts were yelled, my head was pounding and my heart was beating loudly._

_I remember tears though. Not mine. Kagome's. I could feel her holding me to her, crying and screaming, but things were going hazy. I don't remember much about that day, only three words,_

"_I love you."_

_And then, things seemed to stop._

_I could feel pain everywhere, even before I opened my eyes. I tried to shift my back but yelped when pain shot up through my body and hit my head like a brick. I groaned loudly before I heard shuffling to my right, cracking a gold eye open, I saw baby blues staring back at me._

"_Heya, princess." I grinned before noticing her tears and her frown. She went off instantly. All I can remember was her yelling over and over again, swearing non stop about how she was going to hurt me once I was better. I was starting to get angry and irritated before she broke down crying, her fist beating my chest lightly as she buried her head in my lap sobbing._

_That's when I felt guilty._

"_Kagome…baby look at me…" I demanded. Kagome looked up stubbornly, still glaring, and I could almost feel the anger. I wrapped my arms around her. Pain was very evident but I ignored it as I settled her into my embrace._

"_I love you." I whispered. I felt her unleash a new wave of tears before she whispered it back. I chuckled and she hit my arm in retort. We sat that way for the rest of the day, just holding each other, no words spoken, nothing. Just silence. _

_Hours went by before I felt suddenly happy. It was finally the right time._

"_Kagome…?" I asked hesitantly. It felt right. __**This**__ felt right…__**she**__ felt right._

"_Hmm?"_

"_Marry me."_

_And just like that, I knew what happiness was when she yelled a loud and clear, _

"_YES!"_

* * *

Miroku was wrong though. Things _did _change. We were happily married for 8 years before things turned rocky. Suddenly, we stopped having time for each other, work was more important then our anniversary, getting sleep was more important then holding each other and saying "I love you" seemed like a distant memory.

Soon, we started fighting about everything. Things that were normally overlooked were now put under intense scrutiny. We didn't want to be near each other anymore, and we never spoke, in fear that we would upset the other person with our words.

That's when we separated. Kagome went back to her mother's for a while and I stayed at our place.

I remember not being able to sleep very well those nights.

* * *

_I took another swig of my drink, shoving as many pills as possible down my throat. I fell to the floor with a loud thud, the clank of the bottle rolling way from me and the splatter of the liquid around me. Things were blurry as I stared up at the ceiling._

_When had things fallen apart?_

_When had I stopped loving Kagome? When had she stopped loving me?_

_I remember hearing stories of love, and they would always be so fucking crazy. Like, some shit about the girl getting kidnapped and on the brink of death when the guy would fly in out of no where and save her, and then they'd be together for ever…or would they?_

_No one ever wondered what happened afterward. I did, though._

_What if they stopped loving each other? Even after everything that happened? Just like…just like Kagome and me. After all the fucking crazy shit that happened to us, we stuck together…but now…now we were done. Now it was game over, we were calling it quits…and it hurt._

_More then the pills that were trying to slide down my throat, more then the alcohol that was burning my insides and more then…then anything…It hurt so bad. It hurt to know that love could fall apart. It hurt to know that I was losing the one girl that was everything to me. _

_Kagome wasn't just a person I loved…she was apart of me…she was my heart. I was losing my heart. I was losing my soul. I was losing…her. No matter how you looked at things, it wasn't going to get better. Kagome and I weren't meant to be…we just weren't._

_Tears stung my eyes as I looked to the ceiling, asking God to save my soul, and save my heart. I couldn't take it. I couldn't live knowing that I couldn't love Kagome anymore…Why? Why did things have to change? Why couldn't I still love her?_

_I cried out that night, louder then anything I had ever voiced. Tears leaked from my eyes and I beat the floor with my fists until I broke my own skin, blood splattered dully as I screamed out to the Heavens._

_The only words that still rang clear, were the ones spoken by Kagome, earlier that day,_

"_We need a divorce."_

* * *

I looked at her blue eyes, both not hearing a word that either Kikyo or Miroku recited, lost in our own world. I watched as her eyes watered, and I could tell my own were too. Since when was letting go so damn hard? Since when did love…just stop? I never wanted to admit it, but I knew we were falling apart. Those nights, near the end of our relationship, I could tell.

I moved my hand forward as Kagome's reached hers forward. I held her hand in mine, as I used to and we gave a soft affectionate squeeze.

I still loved her, in a way. Kagome would always be in my heart and even after everything that's happened; I knew we'd keep a place for each other in our hearts…it just…wasn't the same. It just wasn't true love. I watched as a tear fell from her eyes and I felt my own fall. I stood up then, forgetting about Kikyo and Miroku, I walked to her side and pulled her into my embrace.

Our feelings faded, but our bond was still strong. Kagome may not be my wife anymore, but she would always be my first friend, my _best_ friend. I kissed her temple gently as I felt her crying on my shoulder.

I never thought love could just stop…but it happens. It really does. Out there, in the world, love can fall apart, and though it does… it doesn't mean it's the end.

Kagome taught me to face the world, and now that we weren't together, I feel alone for the first time ever since knowing her…but I knew I would be okay.

We walked out of the room that day, holding hands; we stood at the door leading to the outside. I looked to her, watching her blue eyes, memorizing a face I once loved.

"I love you, Kagome." I whispered.

"I love you too, InuYasha." I smiled softly and moved forward, kissing her lips softly I pulled away and let her go, completely. I walked forward, opening the glass door and into the busy streets of Tokyo. I looked back, just once, seeing Kagome standing behind me, nodding her head in encouragement, like always. I knew I could do this. I shoved my hands into my pockets, and took a step forward, stepping into the sunlight.

After everything we've been through, we weren't able to last, but even so…

I would always have a place for her in my heart.

* * *

A/N: I've read such stories like "_Dead Famous_" By _Rozefire_, and stories along those lines. Crazy things happen that bring our two lovers together, but I started to wonder…what happens when you fall out of love, even after all of that? How hard would it be to let go, after they pretty much gave their life for yours?

So here's my outlook on what happens when love falls apart, even after everything that's happened.

Sometimes love falls apart, sometimes it doesn't.

Even so, you'll always remember.

Take care,

And I hope love never fails for you.

Vixen


End file.
